Sacrier
The Sacrier or Sacrier's Blood class is for true masochists. They have a wide array of passive buffs that only activate when they are struck in battle. These buffs (called Punishments) can temporarily shoot their stats through the roof in a very short amount of time. With Punishments and their powerful battlefield manipulation spells Sacrier can become nearly omnipotent tanks. They are the only class who can receive two points of vitality for one skill point. Those who wish to play Sacrier should take advantage of this great deal to pump their HP as high as possible. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Vitality - 1 for 2 - Vitality is absolutely, well, vital to a Sacrier. This class is defined by its ability to take huge amounts of damage — from both monsters and team mates — and benefit from it. The importance of high vitality for a Sacrier cannot be stressed strongly enough. Other characteristics: DO NOT BOOST THESE WITH CHARACTER POINTS GAINED FROM LEVELING (This is because this class loses HP for a lot of attacks, some of which boost these stats anyway. You need as much health as you can get) * Agility - 3 for 1 - This is one of the three recommended element-boosting stats for Sacriers. Those who choose to focus on Air and Agility would do well to consider boosting the skill Assault and Nimble Punishment. The increased dodge and chance of critical hits are also an attractive bonus to raising agility. * Strength - 3 for 1 - Another recommended stat for those seeking to raise the elemental stats of the Sacrier, Strength increases Earth damage. Strength will increase the skills Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Raising this stat also allows a wider choice of weapons available to wield. * Intelligence - 3 for 1 - The third recommended elemental damage boost stat for Sacriers. If you choose Int (Fire damage), then you should boost the spells Absorption and Sacred Punishment. Int allows you to heal more as well, increasing the healing effect of Absorption. * Chance - 3 for 1 - Not recommended. * Wisdom - 3 for 1 - Not recommended. * Sacriers have a -30% penalty when using any weapon. So unless you've invested some money in a weapon skill, only equip a weapon for its stat bonus. Weapons There are four main weapon choices for a sacrier (keep in mind that sacriers have a -30 penalty applied to all weapons). These are choices are daggers, bow, staff, or sword. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Builds Take note, Sacriers: only raise Vitality. Repeat: ONLY RAISE VITALITY. Do NOT spend your characteristic points in anything else other than VIT. Only increase your STR, AGI, or INT (Depending the build you choose) by equipment bonus, scrolls and punishments. * Sacrier/Strength: Boost Sacrier's Foot to maximum, then Forced Punishment. * Sacrier/Agility: Boost Assault to maximum, then Nimble Punishment. * Sacrier/Intelligence: Hard build to make, based on Leek Pie and Absorption * Sacrier/Intelligence v2.0: Leek Pie, Absorption, Brains and Brawn. * Sacrier/Tank: Based on high health, using ALL attacks to your advantage, and 8 AP and 4 MP. Training dopple General strategy goes here. Trivia Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who cries. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "rieur", which means "one who laughs". They laugh at pain. Category:Class